Future Colors
by Author K
Summary: Shikamaru reflects on the war and his life. Temari is watching him waiting for the right time to speak her mine. One-shot, complete. Rate, review, tips, if you want another one come holla.


"Future Colors"

As the Fourth Shinobi World War came to a close, there were many unanswered questions and unresolved issues that the survivors had to come up against. The many deaths of loved ones on the battlefield, the remains of the evil that had been caused by the Akatsuki, the confused ninja who lost much more then they gained by fighting, and the possibility of a future. These were all questions which ran through one ninja's mind quite often, especially when he visited the graves of his loved ones….

"On a rainy October day, Shikamaru stands at the Konoha graveyard paying his respects to his former sensei and his father with a unexpected bystander listening in…"

"Asuma-Sensei… Father… We finally did it, we won the war. I wish you two could have been here. Asuma… I can't thank you enough for training Choji, Ino, and I.. We would have been so lost without you. Hmm, your son was finally born and Kurenai-Sensei decided on the name Huang Sarutobi, it means "rich future". I had a lot of thinking to do while in the war during our downtime in between battles… When I was a child I did not know much, I did not care much for my future; all I was concerned about was watching the clouds and sleeping. School didn't concern me, ninja training wasn't my priority and I avoided any responsibility adamantly. However, during the war after seeing Naruto and all my comrades pushing themselves to the limits, just so we could have a brighter future… it really inspired me. I've never been the sentimental type, usually this is Ino's department, but after seeing the lengths Naruto went to save his friend… I wanted to be like that! The type of ninja who would put his comrades before himself and risk it all for their well being; and not be bothered by it… Until your death I didn't understand what it meant to feel loss, to feel pain. But after your death until the end of the war, there was so much I was uncertain of. So much confusion until I saw my own comrades fighting with everything they had, regardless of their strength or if they were outclassed… they gave it everything they had. Tch, it looks like I can recollect somber moments much better then I thought… Anyways, Asuma thank you… for everything…"

"Father… ever since I was born, I had looked up to you. I had always wanted to be the type of man you would come to respect and be proud of. And I could never beat you at Shogi or Go! No matter how much thought or planning I had put into my strategies, you were always one step ahead of me. Even though you were very strict and blunt at times, which came across as callous and uncaring, I know you loved me. Thanks to you I was able to help the Shinobi Alliance coordinate a strategy to counter the Juubi, and Madara. Kakashi took care of Obito Uchiha, although I don't think he's been the same since. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like to find out that the one you've been fighting against for so many years… was your best friend. I could never thank you enough for what you have done for me Father. And even though I have been against women my whole life there is this one girl whom I met… she's very…."

"Troublesome?" Temari said as she slowly approached Shikamaru with a small blush slowing spreading across her face.

"How long have you been there?" Shikamaru calmly said while keeping his eyes glued to the tombstone.

"For a while. I came to look for you because I wanted to talk to you about something… but you disappeared so I came looking for you." Temari replied seemingly in deep thought

"Oh? What did you need to talk about?"

"Tch, well you see I had wanted to say thank you for saving me during the war… I guess you're not such a lazyass after all"

"Heh. If that's your way of thanking people, it might need some work" Shikamaru said absentmindedly, still lamenting on the loss of his loved ones.

"That's not the only thing…." Temari said with an increasing amount of nervousness appearing in her voice, which she inwardly cursed herself for.

"Alright spill, you have my full attention" Shikamaru responded intrigued by the Sand ninja's strange behavior.

"Promise me you won't laugh at me?"

"Promise" Shikamaru said with bold determination which surprised Temari for a second.

"Okay. Shikamaru ever since the war started, I was worried about whether or not I was going to be okay. My brothers, my home, my friends were constantly on my mind. I was honestly so concerned about their safety and whether or not I would be able to protect them anymore. Going up against such powerful enemies had me questioning my strength and abilities for the first time in my life… Also, I was wondering if all this fighting was even necessary, considering how we've been programmed to fight since we were kids, I had constantly wondered what my life would be like if this whole ninja system was non-existent. I thought about having kids… I thought about raising a family… I thought about my mother and father who would still be alive if it wasn't for people's constant obsession with power…"

Temari trailed off for a second glancing at Shikamaru trying to fight back her tears. Shikamaru was unsure of whether to give her a hug or let her finish, so he just waited patiently while Temari collected the rest of her thoughts.

Temari took in a deep breath and finally letting go of all the tension let the tears flow and continued with her story. "I was listening to you and how you were reflecting on experiencing pain and loss due to the deaths of your teacher and father, and I understood all of your feelings behind your words. The confusion… the guilt… the anger. But I have known pain since I was a little girl, from my mother dying to my father using his own son as some sick experiment to increase the military power of Suna… But all this really reminded me of how you should tell the ones you care about how you truly feel. So Shikamaru Nara of Konoha… I love you, and whether or not you reciprocate my feelings is another matter entirely, but I love you as a person your lazy, chauvinistic, intelligent, caring self and I just needed to tell you that."

"I.. I don't know what to say Temari" was all that Shikamaru could squeeze out with a look of confusion and excitement spreading across his face.

"That's okay.." Temari said sounding very disappointed in his response. As she began to walk away Shikamaru, lamenting on the situation that had just taken place finally found the words he was looking for:

"I didn't know we felt the same way…"

Temari turned around looking very shocked by this surprising revelation

"Temari... I love you too and after everything we've been through I would be offended if you didn't at least consider living the rest of your life with me."

"But Shikamaru" Temari said softly "We have villages... and responsibilities and..."

"And only one chance to be happy. Temari you make me happy. So… will you stay with me...?"

"Of course I will Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiled and one more time with a passion he wasn't fully aware he had, grabbing Temari's hand he looked straight into her teal blue eyes and said "Good, because I need a strong woman like you to keep me in line…. Temari, I love you."

"I love you too Shikamaru. Promise me you won't leave?"

"I promise we'll color the future with our dreams and ambitions."


End file.
